


[蜂芥]发情期

by M_Zzzz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Zzzz/pseuds/M_Zzzz





	[蜂芥]发情期

Red的发情期来的突然。魔法在全身涌流寻找一个出口，他被燥热逼醒，发现自己不知道什么时候凝聚出了魔法器官。boss还在隔壁房间，被发现就完蛋了…Red只得压抑声音尝试自己解决，但发泄过一次后的身体反而更加空虚，渴求更多。

  
他盯着手上的粘液发愣，熟悉的记忆涌上胸口。一具骨架覆在他身上，柔软的舌和他的交缠在一起，宽大的手掌握住脊柱，体内一下一下被填满。“pap…呜…”Red被自己的呜咽激得回神，惊觉他无意识间竟把手指插入自己的小穴中，更尴尬的是他还不由自主喊了那个名字…搞什么啊，他只能把这怪罪于这不合时宜的发情期了。

  
小穴湿哒哒的，体液被搅动发出咕啾咕啾的水声，随手指抽离的动作被带出。Red不想弄脏他的床单——尽管那上面乱七八糟地沾了各种污渍，他抱着枕头换了个姿势，跪趴着骨盆高高向上抬起，可还是有液体顺着不断颤抖的腿骨流下。他又添了一根，三根手指一齐进出着小穴。

  
还远远不够，热潮一波一波冲得他头晕目眩却仍无法释放。后入式他无法借力，抽插的手指不管再怎么动作都碰不到那一点，更何况他需要用另一只手支撑体重。Red狠下心用力向深处插了两下，当即软了腰趴在床上，手指也无力地滑出。他不知道他刚才有没有叫出声音，再继续不仅可能到早上都解决不了，还有非常大的可能性把boss吵醒。真是中了头彩，偏偏在这个时候提前…

  
他管不了那么多了。去他妈的发情期，去他妈的冷战。Red发动了传送魔法。

  
Red刚出虚空就腿一软直接跪在了地上。在发情期使用如此大型的魔法只会让他体内的魔法更加紊乱，情热再次涌上。幸运的是他没有从半空摔下来或者是什么传送到错误的地点。那样半跪半趴的姿势他保持了一段时间，等魔法稍稍平静一些后，撑着木质地板直起身，一步一喘气地向床边移动。都到了这一步，死皮赖脸地传送来Papyrus的房间，Red又突然拉不下脸叫醒他帮忙，可情欲不允许Red多做思考。

  
绵软无力的腿每一次都像是踩在棉花上，他扶着Papyrus的床慢慢滑下，后者此时睡得正香。这个老混球，Red暗骂。他胸膛剧烈起伏着，不断闪烁红光的倒心形在黑暗中尤为明显，鼓动的魔法在灵魂中乱窜。

  
他把脸埋在Papyrus扔在床尾的连帽衫里，汗水泪水唾液全部蹭在上面，混合着丝丝蜂蜜甜的烟味钻入鼻腔。Red一边回想往日的欢爱一边重新把手指探到穴口。只是换了个地方自慰而已，欲望仍是无从释放。 他难以自制地呜咽出声，全然不知自己喊了些什么，“呜…pap…p-pahhn…难受…呜嗯…”

  
可是被噩梦困扰着的审判者们睡眠普遍很浅，就算是在和平的时间线也是如此。

  
Papyrus慢慢转醒，“…Red？你怎么…？”根本不需要回答，Red浓郁的魔法气味刺激得他全身都燥热起来，被子下已然顶起了一个小帐篷。

  
Red偏头，从橙色的连帽衫中抬眼看他，眼睛是湿润涣散的心形。“heh，晚、哈…晚上好。”他挤出一个笑容，用分外黏腻的声音向Papyrus打招呼。从Papyrus这个角度可以看到他在腿间进进出出的手指和顺着腿骨而下的红色魔法。他明显僵住了，灵魂疯狂跳动的声音可能比Red喘气的声音还大。

  
“你发情了。”是肯定句。

  
Red抽出手指，伸出舌头舔去指间的体液，没有焦点的眼睛盯着他，“帮我？”

 

 

 

 

 

（某一条时间线A）

 

 

Red感到橙色的柱体抵在入口处浅浅顶弄，耐不住从喉间发出一声喘息。Papyrus从刚刚开始就一直憋着，他没有再磨蹭，按着Red骨盆缓缓推入。湿软的后穴被撑开，异物感让许久没有做爱的Red有些不适，但先前的扩张充分，他不是很疼。

  
Papyrus进入大半部分用力顶弄几下，缓解欲望后便停下了动作。他搂住怀中的小骷髅翻了个身，让Red跨坐在他的性器上，手抓着他的肋骨半趴在他胸前。姿势的转化使性器滑出，高耸地蹭着他的骶骨。

“我想看你自己动。”

  
“滚。你能别这么懒吗？”Red抬眼瞪他，骶骨被磨蹭使他不自在地扭动起来。

 

“反正我是不会动的。”Papyrus慵懒地轻笑，手指在他腿骨处游走。

  
处于发情期的Red对魔法控制较弱，他没法和Papyrus耗。Red硬着头皮凑过去吻他，等他张开嘴后舌头迫不及待地滑入，讨好般舔着他的。Papyrus不为所动地躺在那里，连亲吻时都不动一动舌头。他这副懒样是那种平时连蓝莓都叫不动的懒，铁定是打算趁对方发情期躺着享受了。

  
Red愤愤地咬了一下他的舌头，“我日你大爷。”他抬高臀部，几次想要把Papyrus那根吞下去，但由于他腿间黏黏糊糊全是自己的体液，性器每次都擦着褶皱撞到耻骨或是骶骨。他只得一手撑在Papyrus肩头，一手绕到后方扶住他的分身。Red压制住捏碎那玩意的冲动，对准自己的穴口慢慢坐下。

  
完全进入的时候两骨都闷哼了一声，Papyrus突然有些后悔，他应该先把Red按住干一次再玩什么骑乘的。并没有想的那么美好，躺在那享受就可以，他还得拼命抑制自己想要向上挺腰的冲动。从他的角度可以清晰看见Red布满汗珠的额头，情动难以自制的眼神，和被自己塞满的骨盆。日，太性感了。

  
Red挺直腰，一只手支撑体重，咬着另一只手的手背避免发出声音。他脸上布满潮红，眼窝中的红色被湿湿地晕开。他抬起一点，再重重下落。

  
一时间房间里只有不规则的撞击声和两具骷髅的喘息。

  
Red的声音陡然拔高，咬着手背也无法阻止他叫出来。他坐下的时候绷直了腿骨抖个不停，内里反复收紧。又湿又热的小穴紧紧咬着他，Papyrus差点失了自制力。

 

他猜是撞到了敏感点。因为Red明显焦躁地再次抬腰坐下，试图更多的刺激那个地方，那一点本来就不大，位置还深，不好掌控，性器粗大的头部歪斜着蹭过敏感点旁边。

  
“嗯…嗯…”火热的情潮在全身涌动，Red双手都撑在身后，快速地上下着，每次都只剩头部留在体内，再一下全部吃到底，把性器吞进深处。可他越心急越找不到正确的角度，反而加剧了体力的消耗。敏感的地方食髓知味地瘙痒着，想要再次被刺激。

  
“pap—”他忍不住拉长了声音望向Papyrus，希望他能接管。

  
“不，red，你可以的…”Papyrus还是不打算帮忙，就算他快忍不住了。Red用力捶了Papyrus胸腔一下，可他没剩什么力气了，这一下就和小奶猫挠痒痒差不多。Red只得再次抬起酸软的骨盆，几乎是借助重力下落。

  
敏感点终于被摩擦到，Red哭叫着无力趴倒在Papyrus胸口，他因此高潮了。小穴抽搐着绞紧体内仍然坚挺的肉刃，软肉吸附住魔法体顶端想要它再深入一点。

  
这刺激太过了。Papyrus忍不住在瞬间缩紧的穴内转着圈顶弄，激得Red颤抖着呜咽，他刚刚高潮过的小穴敏感得要命，连手指伸进去都受不住，更别说是一根还硬得发烫的性器了。Papyrus速度不快，但他顶得很深，深处最柔软的地方都被他一一碾过。

  
“呜…别，停、停下…”

  
他停下了。Papyrus觉得这是自己做的最辛苦的一次了，怀抱一只香软可日的Red却不能动。会有回报的，他恶劣地想。

  
他居然真的停下了？那个变态施虐狂？怎么可能这么好心。果然，Red气都没喘匀就感到发情期的欲火又一次从骨盆向上烧了起来。他浑身发热，而Papyrus却不动了。

  
Red试图抬腰自给自足，腿骨不听话地颤抖着，只离开两三厘米便支撑不住落下。

  
“papyrus…动一动。”Red咬着牙看他，后者也不打算太过为难他。

  
“求我。”

  
“fuck off.”

  
“你确定？我完全可以现在就不做的，你发情期还没结束吧？再考虑一下？”Papyrus坏心眼地向上轻顶。

  
Red抓着他的肋骨喘气，恨不得马上就捏碎。他头埋在Papyrus胸口，羞耻的不敢去看他充满欲望的眼睛。“…快点，干我。”

  
“求人可不是这么求的吧。”

  
“…”

  
“你说了什么？red，我可什么都没听见，这不能算数。”Papyrus可以看到Red埋在他胸口的整个头骨都烧了起来。

  
“fuck you.”Red深吸一口气，咬牙切齿，“我。想要你。用力干我。求！你！了！”

  
“满意了没啊啊啊啊！！”Red的呻吟被Papyrus撞得支离破碎。他按着Red胯骨挺腰，魔法性器每一次都精准地碾着敏感点向更深处撞去。Papyrus用了狠力干他，像是要把之前忍耐的部分全部补回来。

  
被快感的落雷劈中的时候，Red脚趾都蜷了起来，脊椎绷直了，张了嘴却叫不出声。脑中一片空白，身体全部感觉都集中到身下。Papyrus在几次抽插后埋在深处射了出来，不知餍足地又在里面蹭了几下才拔出来，红橙混合的魔法从被摩擦至嫣红的穴口流下。

  
Papyrus把他重新按在床上，“你的发情期还很长吧？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

（另一条时间线B）

 

 

Red攥着Papyrus胸前的衣物大口喘气，终于释放出来。情欲的热潮暂时消退，他也得以恢复一丝理智。他射出的液态魔法很是浓稠，把自己的骨盆连同Papyrus的衣物和床单都弄得一团糟。

  
“你也就这个时候会想到我了。”Papyrus慢吞吞地从还在抽搐着的小穴中退出。

  
“…”Red把头扭向一边，小声地说，“我这几周都很忙。”

  
“忙着和edge在一起？”Papyrus轻轻揉着Red被他掐红的髋骨。

  
“什、bo-edge是我的兄弟！”

  
“从某种意义上来说我也算你的兄弟，你现在还不是躺在我身下。”Papyrus捏了一下他的腿骨，使得Red猝不及防地叫出声。

  
Red嫌恶地拍掉他趁机开始吃豆腐的手，“你他妈！我没有…你也是papyrus没错，但你和boss…你们不一样。能不能不要连自己的醋都吃？”

  
“按你这么说，我上你和上其他的sans也没差。”

  
“你敢！”

  
Papyrus叹了口气，圈住怀中的小骷髅。“你明明知道我在想什么。”

  
“…”Red凑上去亲他，声音放柔，“boss就是他妈的暴躁了点，他从来没有，也永远不会伤害我。我是他兄弟，亲的。”

  
“你这么想不代表他——”

  
“他不会的，我保证。再说我也不会傻到让他、s-shit…”残余的情热突然涌上，Red猛吸一口气，魔法器官再次凝聚。

  
“看来我们只能待会再讨论这个话题了，那么，red…”

  
“你今天突然半夜把我吵醒，还把我的房间弄得一团糟，”Papyrus抹了一把他腿间的粘液，“Red，你不觉得你该受点惩罚吗？”

  
“f-fuck you！”

 

 

 

Red全身软得没什么气力反抗，Papyrus可以轻易召唤出骨头，卡住他被钳制在头顶的双手。这样他的两只手就都闲置下来了。

  
他纤长的骨指细细抚过对方肋骨，一根一根，由下至上，最后再折回中央偏左的位置，灵魂的红光从肋骨的缝隙间透出。Red没想到自己这么敏感，光是蜻蜓点水般的触碰就可以让他呼吸急促，颤抖不已。

  
“可以吗？”Papyrus亲吻灵魂正上方的肋骨。

  
Red闭上眼窝没有说话，放松了对灵魂的束缚，让那个小小的倒心形透过胸骨上浮至空中。Papyrus伸手接住，纯白的灵魂安安静静地躺在掌心，因主人的发情期泛着红光，和Red的魔法是一个颜色。

  
他对Red的灵魂并不陌生，平时他们在做的兴起时也会偶尔交换灵魂来获取更多快感，所以他知道怎样抚摸，怎样揉按，怎样舔舐会让Red软了身体，受不住地求饶。有一次他甚至通过直接玩弄灵魂让对方尖叫着连续高潮。

  
指腹描着心形的轮廓一路滑过，在下凹的地方轻轻按压，他可以感受到灵魂内部深处的脉动和流动的魔法，它跳动着好像在迎合Papyrus的动作。灵魂表面在不断溢出淡红色的液体把他的手掌再次弄得湿滑黏腻，渗过指缝滴落在Red胸骨上，部分落在胸腔内部。为防止玩脱手，他左手用了点力将灵魂卡在指尖，右手画着圈轻按。灵魂柔软得过分，就像草莓布丁，压下变形后还会再弹跳起来，似乎很喜欢被Papyrus抚摸一样。

  
不知道为什么这个触感总是会让他想到丰盈的双乳，沉甸甸地挂在对方胸前，他可以一手一个，把玩揉捏到变形，然后突然放手，看它们上下弹跳的样子。这样的幻想说出去肯定是会被骂变态的。

  
Papyrus俯身，橘黄的舌头贴上灵魂，他看到Red猛地颤抖了一下，眼睛湿漉漉的好像快哭出来的样子。他把整个桃心含入口中，舌头缠着它上上下下全部舔弄了一遍。

  
“呜嗯…”或许是魔法的源头直接被刺激到，情潮反倒没有之前那样强烈到意识模糊的地步，Red倒是比较在意之前对方说的什么惩罚，到现在为止他只是用骨头限制住自己的行动，然后就专心爱抚灵魂。虽然不想承认，他感觉很舒服，如果舒服也算惩罚的话。

  
部分魔法从灵魂内溢出，顺着Papyrus下颚滴下，可更多的魔法汇聚到耻骨前的性器处。Red不自觉地扭动身体，半透明的淡红魔法体没有受到任何刺激，硬的发疼，颤颤巍巍地从顶端的小孔流出粘液。他快要到了，他需要释放。

  
“pap…”

  
“嗯？怎么了？”明知故问。含着灵魂说话模糊不清，可还没到无法辨识的程度。说话时气流打在敏感的灵魂上，牙齿或轻或重地挤压。

  
Red很想把他揍到连蓝莓都不认识，但他现在连骂人的力气都没了，只得哼哼着用气音求他，“别停下，前面也要。”

  
“ummmmm…”Papyrus偏着头像是在认真思考一样，手指抚上Red的前端。然后他用拇指堵住了那个小孔，“可这是惩罚。”

  
我惩罚你大爷。

  
不过下一秒他就无法思考了。

  
Papyrus把口中的桃心吐出，用空闲的那只手继续加大力度揉弄，富有弹性的灵魂在指尖被挤弄变形。

  
“啊啊！艹，你他妈哈啊，放、放…唔…”Red的声音瞬间拔高几分贝，情欲无从释放，他连话都说不完整。灵魂像漏水的气球不断外涌出魔法，一时间把Papyrus的手掌和他身下的Red都弄得一团糟。

  
“你就是个…啊…混、混蛋！！”

  
“是，是，那我就更混蛋一点好了。”

  
但Papyrus毕竟不想伤害他，他凑近了亲吻Red额头，轻声道，“再忍耐一会，接下来我要用手指插到你的灵魂里去了。”

  
在强烈的快感中沉浮的Red还在思考那句话的含义，痛感便席卷了全身。Papyrus指尖按着某一点不断施压，进入的一瞬间，就像水气球被戳破一样有大量液体从那个缺口处喷出。高潮感再次来临，但他被Papyrus堵着又确实无法达到高潮，体内奔涌的魔法汇聚从一处发泄出带来极致的快感与高潮无异。

  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！太、哈啊…太多了！不行，我啊啊啊！”Red发出略显尖锐的叫喊，弓起腰部不断颤抖着。

  
直击灵魂的高潮强烈持久，他感觉自己在无间隔地历经高潮，像是把那一瞬间无限延长放大。但下体囤积的魔法却死死无法射出，过度高潮的刺激使快感转化为一种折磨。一边持续不断地体验高潮的快感，一边却无法实质性地达到高潮。

  
数小时处于发情期的热潮中，他已经不能再承受如此连续且庞大的快感了。Red最终跌落回床上，眼窝边缘挂着泪珠，无助地颤抖喘息，全身都染上了情欲的粉红。快感侵占了他的每一个细胞，身体反应近乎崩坏。而灵魂却还在外溢魔法，一点也没有减弱的趋势。

  
“不要了…嗯…好刺激…”Red已经叫不出声了，带着浓浓哭腔的声音低低的。

  
Papyrus也被吓到近乎呆滞，他浅浅进入灵魂的中的一个指节被强烈的魔法涡流向内牵引。他看见身下的Red被快感过度刺激得意识模糊，近乎被玩坏的样子，忙将手指抽出，连带堵住性器的手指一齐撤去。Red激颤着喷射出淡红的魔法，还好双重的高潮并没有持续太久，尽管还有液体缓慢从前端的小孔流出，高潮感已经渐渐淡去。

  
“嗯呜…不要…太多了…”Red还在无意识地抽搐，骨盆慢慢磨蹭着床单，梦呓般低吟着。

  
“抱歉，red。”愧疚感爬上了Papyrus的脊背，他凑过去亲吻Red的眼角，“我不该玩什么惩罚游戏的。我没想到…我只是…”他叹了口气，“因为你上次伤成那样，我想我可能是，有些焦虑过头了。”

  
Red虚软地伸手揽住Papyrus脖颈，后者一愣，绕过他肩膀整个人圈住他。

  
“我明天一起来就把你藏在我家的那箱该死的蜂蜜都给blaster掉。”Red头骨埋在对方肩头，声音闷闷的。

  
“别，我可离不开我的 _honey_ 。”Papyrus怀抱紧了紧。

  
Red笑声也闷闷的，他还喃喃了些什么，声音越来越小，Papyrus只能隐约听见几个脏词。

 


End file.
